<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Só até a chuva passar by Odd_Ellie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426746">Só até a chuva passar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie'>Odd_Ellie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashara deveria ter partido em um barco para Dorne mais cedo naquele dia, mas os marinheiros disseram que havia uma tempestade vindo e que todas as viagens seriam adiadas até o próximo dia, talvez até mais tempo. Mais tempo no Porto Real, mais tempo na companhia dela.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Só até a chuva passar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pouco após a gravidez ser descoberta Ashara recebeu uma carta de Tombastela ordenando que ela viesse para casa, que ela tinha humilhado a Casa Dayne o suficiente. O primeiro instinto de Elia era mandar uma carta em resposta dizendo que Ashara era sua dama de companhia e que ela não tinha sido liberada de seus deveres. </p><p>Mas ao pensar melhor ela se manteve em silêncio, o Porto Real não era o melhor lugar para se estar no momento. O conforto que a presença de Ashara lhe trazia era valioso mas não tão valioso quanto saber que ela estaria segura e longe daquele lugar. </p><p>Ela deveria ter partido em um barco para Dorne mais cedo naquele dia, mas os marinheiros disseram que havia uma tempestade vindo e que todas as viagens seriam adiadas até o próximo dia, talvez até mais tempo. Mais tempo no Porto Real, mais tempo na companhia dela.</p><p>Tempestades eram perigosas naquela parte do reino e inevitavelmente causavam danos a população mais pobre do Porto Real, mas Elia decidiu vê-la como uma benção, mais algumas horas na presença de sua dama de companhia favorita, de sua amada amiga. Ashara pediu se ela poderia passar aquela noite no quarto de Elia então ela provavelmente via a situação da mesma maneira. </p><p>Elas se deitaram na cama ouvindo os sons da prometida tempestade começar do lado de fora. </p><p>“Eu me pergunto se também está chovendo em Dorne” Elia disse. </p><p>“Talvez já tenha chovido, e essa tempestade passou por lá e veio pra cá” </p><p>Isso seria bom, em Dorne as chuvas sempre são uma benção. </p><p>Após alguns segundos de silêncio Ashara disse :</p><p>“Eu gostaria de poder ficar”</p><p>“Você não deveria. Eu te invejo realmente, Dorne é bem mais seguro do que o Porto Real”</p><p>E mais do que isso Dorne era seu lar de um jeito que o Porto Real nunca seria. </p><p>“Eu prefiro estar em perigo com você do que segura e longe” </p><p>“Eu sei o que você quer dizer, mas-”</p><p>“Não, você não sabe” </p><p>“O que você quer dizer com isso ?”</p><p>Ashara a beijou em resposta. </p><p>“Oh” </p><p>“Eu sinto muito, mas é minha última noite e eu achei que se eu não fizesse isso eu me arrependeria pelo resto da minha vida” </p><p>“Não precisa se desculpar” Elia disse tocando seu rosto.</p><p>“Mesmo ?”</p><p>“Sim” </p><p>E dessa vez foi Elia que a beijou. </p><p>“Se eu não posso ficar então vá para Dorne comigo, vamos pegar os seus filhos e fugir, por favor ?”</p><p>“Eu não posso”</p><p>“Porque não ?”</p><p>“Nós nunca iriamos conseguir escapar, e mesmo se eu conseguisse antes de pisar em terra firme Aerys já vai ter declarado guerra a Dorne e eu não posso ter isso. Eu não sou Rhaegar, eu posso te beijar mas só aqui e só até a tempestade passar. Eu não vou fazer o reino sangrar por causa dos meus desejos. Não por você, não por amor”</p><p>“Então me beije agora”</p><p>E Elia o fez, e enquanto elas se beijavam ambas fizeram o desejo impossível que a água nunca parasse de cair do céu. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>